Chocolate Versus Sex
by till-you-smile-again
Summary: Some say chocolate can satisfy the craving for sex. So, now, when Bard needs sex badly, will chocolate work or will he still need the real thing?


Hey, guys! This is a little oneshot I made for Bard and Finny!

I was really inspired by Sakana-san, author of Sweet Shorts, so I decided I'd try to make a BardxFinny oneshot. I don't think it's as good as her stories, though.

But, please do enjoy!

I do not own Black Butler.

Here you go!

* * *

It's one-thirty in the morning; I feel really tired. Um, I guess that's because I'm here lying in the wake of my orgasm. It was too easy tonight, after all, I've been doing it for the past two nights. But even though I'm tired I don't want to sleep, because tonight I feel deprived, I feel like I need something else. Deprived of what, you ask? Well, I think it's clear: sex.

I know, I'm a pervert. A pedophile, even. But this pedophile needs sex. Right now. The kind of sex where there's just so much passion and it's just not sex - it's called lovemaking. But I can't get any lovemaking right now 'cause my lover's out of town on some damned errand. Fuck it.

Let me tell you how I ended up in this state. I'll start from the beginning. Some four months ago I started feeling something for Finny. Yes, Finny. How crazy is that? So, at first I began to blush around him, and then eventually I moved on to dreams, and spacing out in between work, my imagination conjuring up lustful ideas. Merely a thought of Finny could turn me on. I spent half of those days dreaming and staring at Finny, and the other half chastising myself, feeling guilty, and staying away from Finny because, um, it'd be embarrassing if he sees how tight my pants have gotten around the crotch area.

It went on like that for weeks. I was at my wits' end, I'd think up of various excuses just to avoid being alone with Finny, 'cause I was afraid that if I was, I'd lose my control. I thought it was better that way. And then there are days when I'd feel really guilty, because, honestly, how could I think of doing that to Finny? Finny, so cute and adorable and innocent, and all I do is dream of fucking him, kissing him, making him moan, making him _mine_**. **Do you know how hard it is to stay away from him? When all I want to do is touch him, love him? And I was so scared that I'd break when he cornered me, asking me if he did anything wrong. Especially since he looked really sad. Damn, God knows how much I hate it when he's sad.

And even at night, I had to be careful. I'd grit my teeth, and ask why watching Finny sleep makes my pants tighter. I'd turn away from him, and nurse my erection, keeping myself silent as possible. It took all of my control to _not_ touch him.

Till one night I couldn't take it anymore.

It was terribly hot that night, so Finny decided to open two buttons on his normally all-buttoned up nightshirt. I thought it was hell. I kept myself busy, making up excuses to go out of the room. When I ran out of excuses I was sweating so much I took my shirt off. That's when Finny started acting weird. I guess he wasn't used to seeing me half-naked; he kept blushing. I guess I was blushing as much as he did, so I decided to lie down and cover myself with the sheets (because I was getting a semi-erection by then, and I was wearing loose pajamas so it definitely would show).

I made small talk with Finny; but I was careful not to look at him too much. And then I began to feel a little sleepy. I wished Finny a good night and sweet dreams, and then I closed my eyes. In five minutes flat I fell asleep, and I was dreaming about Finny when I was awoken by a noise.

It wasn't a loud noise; just a small thud and I realized that it came from Finny. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, then five seconds later I opened them to find Finny kneeling by the edge of my bed, staring at me with an expression I cannot put a finger on. He was really surprised when I opened my eyes; he began explaining. But I didn't give a damn, 'cause all I see is his fucking half-open nightshirt and his chest, inviting me, seducing me. One second I was staring at him, and next thing I knew I was pinning him down, kissing him with all of the passion that had welled up inside of me.

That night I had the best sex of my life.

When Finny told me he loved me, I couldn't be happier. And soon I came to realize that sex isn't even the best part of it. It's that feeling of being loved, and loving back.

Call me a pedophile, but I really do love Finny. I love the way he smiles, the way he hugs me and kisses me at night, and the way he lets me be in charge but still tells me what he wants. I really find it hot when he says my name in the middle of sex, and I get all fueled up, y'know? Heh. And one time he insisted on being on top. God, it was so good, I wish he'd offer it again.

So, well, we've been like that for months now. I guess we've been kind of inspired, since Maylene told us we were doing better at work. I guess that's also why Sebastian trusted Finny enough to send him to London so he could help with the renovations Master was having.

Um, so that's why Finny's not with me. It's been five days; I'm going half-crazy, and I need Finny badly. To be honest, I needed him yesterday and the other day, but what can I do? I've got a hand to pleasure myself and a pillow to cuddle with, so I made do with those. But today it's somewhat not enough, and I just really, really want Finny beside me right now.

So, right now I've cleaned up my mess and I'm in the pantry. I guess eating will help. I grabbed the first thing I saw: a chocolate bar.

I made my way to the countertop, opening the chocolate's wrapper. I took a bite, and then I set it down so I could push myself up and sit on the counter. I began to eat again, thinking of Finny and wondering if he's doing well. I took the last bite, savoring it, and to my surprise, I wasn't as bothered as I was a while ago.

Until somebody tackled me and pinned me down to the marble counter. "Oh,fuck-" I managed to say before gentle lips crashed down on mine. It was then that I realized it was Finny.

"Hi, Bard! Didya miss me?" He asked, eyes all lit up in excitement. I was surprised. "Finny, when did you get back?" I asked, still lying down.

"Just a while ago. I was hungry, and I decided to eat, when I spotted you," he replied with a big smile on his face. "You must really miss me, huh?" His expression turned seductive, to my surprise. I smirked, and then I pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "How'd you know?" I said in an almost-growl. Finny turned to look me in the eyes.

"Well, Bard, while I was in London somebody told me that chocolate can satisfy the craving for sex." I smiled. "Really?" I replied, in a low voice.

"Well, I've been eating a lot these past two days, Bard, and I can say; it's pretty effective. But it's even better from your lips."

I was turned on almost immediately by this. Finny knew I was getting hard. "Ah. So you missed me too?" I asked, one eyebrow arched. He giggled, and then his gaze softened. "Yes. Oh, but chocolate is still different from sex, Bard. And I guess now that you've eaten some, you're not in the mood." I saw him pout, so I decided I'll cheer him up.

"Finny, Finny. Don't worry, we can have both chocolate _and_ sex. You know I want the real thing," I said, and I watched his expression carefully. His eyes light up again, and I knew that I had turned him on. He was blushing really hard, but I knew he was excited.

"Grab a chocolate bar, babe, we're gonna make up for the five days we missed."

-end-

* * *

heehee. I have written something like this. Yay!

I can write a detailed one if you like, but be warned, it will be my first time.

Thanks so much for reading, everybody!


End file.
